The Place That Love Forgot
by 1.x.xMaddix.x.1
Summary: Hermione didn't know what to think when she was placed in the arena with 14 of her classmates and was ordered to "kill or be killed". It was a shock to begin with but as the days go on, will she grow fond of her childhood enemy, Draco Malfoy, or will they only end up killing each other in the end? - Dramione, based on the novel "The Hunger Games" with a twist.


○ The place that love forgot 

Chapter 1

_Being sent for _

**A game that's new to TV and fourteen teenagers taking part, not one of them knowing the rules… what could possibly go wrong with that?**

**Hermione and Draco were childhood enemies but have no other choice but to work together when their friends turn against them in a wizard TV show where fourteen teenagers fight to the death. None of the fourteen knew the purpose of the game and signed to take part, now they must try and fight for survival.**

**But who will win… in ****the place that love forgot****?**

_Dear Miss Granger,_

_I am writing to inform you that you have been chosen to take part in a game that will take place tomorrow. It is a wizard game show and therefore, it can be expected to be very dangerous._

_No one has heard anything about the game yet but it is thought to be educational and a way to make friends, or enemies. You've been chosen, along with thirteen others, to take part and if you wish to do so then sign your name at the bottom of this letter, we hope to see you soon._

_~ Professor McGonagall_

The brunette smiled down at the neatly written letter that was in her hands and she signed her name on the bottom. It seemed like an interesting TV show and if it was anything to do with answering questions or spells then she was bound to win, she knew almost every spell there was to know.

After writing the last letter of her name onto the letter she waited until suddenly she wasn't in her living room anymore, but was in the headmistress' office in Hogwarts with another eight students, others still appearing.

"Welcome, students," Professor McGonagall said with a warm smile. "You all know why you are here and as soon as you are where the game show will take place everything will be explained to you." She began to explain but no one was really interested, most just looking around to see who they were up against.

"So far," Hermione mumbled to herself. "There are eleven, Malfoy, Luna, Harry, Cho, Crabbe, Zabini, Ron, Cedric, Ginny and Pansy, not forgetting me." She smiled to herself and rolled her eyes, her best friends would be more less than easy to beat in whatever sort of show this was, not to mention the stupid Slytherins. But then again, she didn't know anything about this yet so she decided not to judge her classmates so soon.

A cold bottle was placed in the Gryffindor's hand and she looked at it puzzled. "Drink this and you will be transported to the arena, remember when you do this you will not come out of the arena until the game is over and there is no going back." Someone explained but the girl didn't take time to see who it was before drinking the cold and slimy liquid.

Trees and rivers surrounded her as she was transported to the _'arena'_ and she noticed that she was alone, her wand in her hand and nothing but a backpack on her back.

Before seeing more of her surroundings Hermione heard a high pitch voice, which sounded much like Umbridge's, fill the arena. "Hello students from Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. None of you know what sort of game this is and I will explain all to you now, first I shall tell you what the rules are," she paused for a moment, before continuing her speech. "There are no rules at all, the only rule that could be considered one is _kill or be killed_."

"All fourteen of you will fight to the death until there is only one person left standing, all of you have been dotted around the arena in completely different places and remember, this will be broadcasted to your friends and family back home, not to mention the whole of the wizarding world." Hermione gasped and looked around, why had she agreed to this? "There has been no rule change and if there is you shall know of it, until then, may the games begin!" the voice squeaked before disappearing.

The girl shook her head and sighed. She had to find Harry and Ron. _But first_, she thought, bending down and tasting some of the clear water that was at her feet. "Drinking water," she smiled. "Perfect."

Draco laughed slightly and smirked. "My sort of game show," he rolled his eyes and couldn't care less if he won or lost. It was a simple game show really; he knew all three unforgiveable curses not to mention others that would help him in the arena.

He was also told about this before it came out, his father working in the ministry, got him information that no one else would know.

After thinking for a few minutes the Slytherin decided to move and find water and food. No doubt his wand would have been tampered with to take away any spells to provide him any help but killing, as it wouldn't be much fun otherwise. "Water," he whispered to no one in particular before seeing someone not too far in front of him, filling their backpack with bottles of water.

"Granger," he said, hiding behind a tree.

The girl was standing only metres away from him now, putting _water_ bottles in her backpack. He knew that he had a backpack with many bottles too but not one of them was filled with water and he knew that because of the weight, not because of looking. "Granger," he said a little louder before moving from behind the tree.

She turned almost immediately and tried to pull her wand out but wasn't quick enough for Draco; he ran towards her and tackled her to the ground.

"CRUCIO!" a voice screamed from quite far away and the blonde was suddenly in pain, moving off of the Gryffindor.

Hermione grabbed her wand and stood up quickly, looking around to see who it was torturing Draco and smiling slightly when she saw her best friend. "Ron!" she cried, her smile fading when his wand moved from Draco to her. "What are you doing?" she asked, moving forwards, only stopping when he threatened her with his wand.

"Expelliarmus!" the ginger yelled and Hermione's wand was knocked out of her hand immediately, flying to the left, but straight after the same spell was released and Ron's wand was gone too.

Draco looked from side to side and stood up, grabbing Hermione's wand. "Accio," he said and Ron's wand flew towards him from off of the ground. Hermione didn't know what to expect, he was either going to kill Ron, her best friend who had indeed just tried to kill her, or he would run with all three wands, his hers and Ron's.


End file.
